Sage Meets The Princes
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The title says it all. Enjoy!


**Here's a story by guestsurpise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sage ran his hands through his silver and brown hair as he sat in the field next to the Grant Mansion. He was happy to have a nice break from school and just to rest himself.

"I love staying here," he said softly. Ever since he had been adopted, it felt good to have peace and quiet.

But the silence didn't stay long. He heard giggling and laughing and noticed that the girls were playing with some kind of being. The being was a mix of dark yellow and light yellow and was definitely giving them a wonderful afternoon. Curious, he stood up and decided to see what was happening. He was just in time to see the girls run inside and to see the being lean against the tree in triumph. Sage walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey," Sage greeted. The being turned to him and cocked his head in curiosity.

"Well well. Hello to you too young human. And who might you be?" The being answered, now circling him.

"I'm Sage. I was just adopted here at the mansion," Sage smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vivo." Vivo smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you? Like what kind of alien? I've never seen you here before," Sage asked, now curious because Vivo looked nothing like the other aliens.

"That's because I'm not an alien. I'm a Lauhinian or as you humans call us, a tickle monster. We are mythical, not aliens," Vivo chuckled fondly.

"A tickle monster?" Sage questioned.

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe, but we do exist. Many of the older ones like your age do not believe because they believe that they are "too old." But that is where we come in," Vivo smirked deviously.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

"We convince them that until it is time for us to go, you are never to old for laughs and fun. Now then, I'm sure my brothers would like to meet you," Vivo said, now whistling loud. Soon all Sage heard was laughs ranging from deep to tenor and sounds of thundering feet. Feeling a bit afraid, Sage transformed into his wolf form to protect himself. But when he realized what he did, he turned to Vivo and thought he would find him weird. But Vivo only marveled!

"Wow! What a power Sage!" Vivo smiled.

"Y-You don't think I'm weird?" Sage asked.

"Of course not!" Another voice said. Sage then turned and saw others that were similar to Vivo come into view. It was none other than Jocu and the rest of the brothers.

"My my, a very nice wolf form lad," Blithe grinned.

"Most interesting indeed. Of course my fur is much silkier," Jape commented.

"He is a shape-shifter no doubt," Jest said.

"Cool!" Amio smiled.

"And he's done it without taking any potions," Jovi said.

"Yes, there are many talented humans here on Earth." Jocu said, now walking up to the wolf. Sage was a bit intimidated as everyone introduced themselves and tried to step back but Jocu used all four arms to pick him up as if he weighed no more than a kitten!

"H-Hey!" Sage said in shock.

"No need to be afraid. We will not harm you," Jocu smirked, now wiggling some claws in his stomach and making him chuckle.

"H-HEY! AHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sage laughed, feeling his wolf belly get tickled.

"Oh my! Is the young shape-shifter ticklish?" Jape crooned, now cracking his knuckles and tickling behind his ears.

"It appears so." Jest smiled, now scratching his back gently.

"Tickle tickle tickle young wolf," Amio chuckled, now tickling his hind paws.

"And I've got his front paws!" Vivo exclaimed, tickling Sage's front paws. Sage laughed so much that the only way he could think of to escape was to transform into his large horse size. As he grew, Jocu put him down and watched in wonder. Sage knew for sure that would stop the playful assault. But his eyes grew in worry as all the brothers began advancing, not even deterred. If anything, they were still large enough to take him down! Even Amio was big enough now!

"GET HIM!" Jocu roared playfully. And soon Sage was buried under all of the brothers as they began tickling him all at once again! After a few moments, they let him up to breathe.

"T-That was fun," Sage panted. But his eyes widened once more as he saw the brothers move aside and King Lauhin and Queen Bliss walked into sight.

"Well, well…my sons have made another friend. A shape-shifter named Sage," Lauhin grinned.

"H-How did you know my name?" Sage asked, clearly confused.

"I know much young one." Lauhin grinned, now gently patting his head and watching him transform back into a young man.

"And we also know that you have not seen our world yet. Come…join us for lunch. Any adopted children from the Mansion are welcome," Queen Bliss smiled, now helping him up and leading him to a portal. Sage nodded and smiled, following her.

"Thank you all. It is a pleasure to meet you all as well," Sage grinned happily, now following his new friends into their world. One thing's for sure. Whether human, alien, or shape-shifter, the brothers love you for just the way you are!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
